fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ring
The Power Ring (パワーリング Pawā ringu) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Power Ring permanently increases its user's Strength by a set number of points that varies from game to game. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, the Power Ring must be placed in the inventory of any unit in order for its Strength-boosting property to take effect. In the GBA titles of the series, the Power Ring is known as the Energy Ring (エナジーリング Enajī ringu), where it permanently increases its user's Strength or Magic (depending on the type of weapon that they wield) by 2 points. Starting from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the Power Ring is renamed to the Energy Drop (エナジーの雫 Enajī no shizuku), where it also permanently increases its user's Strength by 2 points when used. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the equivalent to the Power Ring is simply known as the Power Plus (POW プラス POW Purasu), where it permanently increases its user's Strength by 2. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Power Ring |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Strength by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Power Ring |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Strength by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Power Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Strength by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Power Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength by 3. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Power Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Strength by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Energy Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength/Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Energy Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength/Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Energy Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength/Magic by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Energy Drop |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Energy Drop |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Strength by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Energy Drop |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Strength by 2. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Energy Drop |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Strength by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Energy Drop |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Strength by 2. |} Overview The Power Ring/Energy Ring/Energy Drop is useful to virtually any unit that uses its Strength (or Magic, in the GBA games) to attack. It is particularly useful to low level units, as it will help them secure kills and thus gain more EXP, hopefully giving them a good chance to catch up to the rest of the army. It is also useful in the hands of units with high Speed stats or abnormally high Critical rates,as its +2 to Strength could translate into +4, +6, or even +12 damage over the course of a single fight. Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Khozen (Ch. 9) |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Khozen (Ch. 9) '''Book 2:' Enemy Paladin (Ch. 19) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest Book 2: Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Visit |'Book 2:' Ch. 15 - Village (provided that the Village offering the Dracoshield has not been visited) |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 Book 2: Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Dobarl (Ch. 3) '''Generation 2:' Travant (Ch. 9) |- |Visit |'Generation 2:' Ch. 8 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |- |Treasure |Ch. 24x - Chest |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Treasure |M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand • Mermel Caves - Random from Chest • Arial Caves North - Random from Chest • Tower of Morse Floor 1 - Random from Chest • Tower of Morse Floor 4 - Random from Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Event |Ch. 11B - End of chapter (provided that all the Civilians survive). |- |Visit |Ch. 19A - Village • Ch. 19B - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Dorcas* |- |Visit |'Lyn's Story:' Final - Village |} ''*''Eliwood and Hector's stories only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |Enemy Mage (Ch. 7) |- |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Troubadour (Ch. 13B) '''Random Monster Drops:' Elder Bael 0.5%/8.7% • Cyclops 0.15%/15% • Gorgon 0.3% • Draco Zombie 0.4% |- |Inventory |Ewan* |- |Treasure |Ch. 14A - Chest |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} *''Only in Ch. 12A. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 13 - Chest • Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 2 - Chest |- |Dropped |'Part 2:' Enemy Armor Axe (Endgame) |- |Steal |'Part 3:' Lombroso (Ch. 5) |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Khozen (Ch. 11) |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Wyvern (Ch. 11) '''Extra Chapters:' Enemy Thief (BS4) |- |Treasure |'Main Story:' Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. Extra Chapters: BS3 - Chest |- |Visit |'Main Story:' Ch. 15 - Village (provided that the Village offering the Dracoshield has not been visited) Extra Chapters: BS2 - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 8 • Para. 15 • Para. 19 |- |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chest |- |Visit |Para. 13 - Village (provided that the player chooses to aid the green army) |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 330 Renown points in order to acquire one Energy Drop through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 |} Gallery File:Power Ring TCG.jpg|The Power Ring, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Power Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Power Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.